


inventory

by fabrega



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: An inventory of the things Keith had inadvertently brought with him when they'd left Earth.





	inventory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written & posted on tumblr in 2016, moved to AO3 in December 2018.

An inventory of the things Keith had inadvertently brought with him when they'd left Earth:

  * one each of:
    * shirt
    * pants
    * boxer-briefs
    * jacket
  * two each of:
    * socks
    * boots
    * gloves
  * a belt, with attached sheath, knife, and pouches, which hold:
    * a lighter
    * an old-fashioned compass, which now spins aimlessly even when he holds it still
    * a small notebook and an even smaller pencil
    * a personal communicator, which now can't find a signal
    * a solar charger for the communicator, which works surprisingly well under the castle's lights
    * an old granola bar
  * a key ring, which includes:
    * a house key
    * a safe key
    * the starter for his hoverbike
  * a wallet, which includes:
    * an ID card
    * $23.77 in assorted bills and coins
    * a debit card
    * five receipts
    * a transit card for a city he's never lived in
    * two battered photo strips, six pictures in all of him and Shiro making faces at the camera



(He finds adhesive somewhere in the castle–if Pidge asks where it went, he absolutely hasn't seen the missing bottle–and carefully sticks one of the photo strips to the wall of his quarters. It sits below the hook where he always hangs his jacket, so that it's hidden when the jacket is hung up; its position also means that he sees it whenever he enters or leaves. He brushes his fingers over it every time, smiling.)


End file.
